Larmes de Kaboul
by EveJHoang
Summary: Je t'aimais, tu sais. Au beau milieu de cet Enfer, je t'aime encore. Mon coeur est tout ce qu'il me reste, je te l'offres tant qu'il bat encore. Accepte mes deniers instants... OS AU


**Titre:** "Larmes de Kaboul..."

**Auteur: **Eve...

**Pairing:** SasuxNaru...

**Rating: **M...

**Disclaimer:** Non, non, NON !! Je ne SUIS PAS Kishimoto-sama, je ne signe PAS d'autographes !!

**Note de l'auteuze:** Heu... j'avais déjà publié cet OS... sous forme de HPxM... je viens de me rendre compte du MONSTRUEUX caffouillage, que je m'empresse de corriger au mieux... Hahaha... ne me tuez paaaaaaaaas... T^T

Comme d'habitude, dépressifs s'abstenir...

**Oo°o0oO°OoO0oOo0°O0o0°SasuxNaru°0o0O°0oOo0OoO°Oo0o°oO**

**"Larmes de Kaboul..."**

_« Douleur._

_Déchirure de l'âme qui jamais ne pourra connaître le repos. Jamais plus._

_Chaleur. Insupportable et constante, dans ce pays où l'Enfer est terrestre, où le Paradis est illusoire. Aussi illusoire qu'une réalité paisible. Nous ne connaissions pas notre chance, à présent nous la regrettons._

_Je ne sais si tu te souviens de moi encore. Cela fait bien une année, après tout. Une année que je survis sans ta voix, sans tes sarcasmes, tes prunelles hypnotiques. Je me souviens de ton adresse. Souviens-toi de mes derniers instants. Je ne sais si tu te rappelles mon nom, après tout nous ne nous aimions pas. Tu ne m'aimais pas, moi je te honnissais de t'aimer si fort. J'aurais souhaité que tu aies souvenance de ma misérable existence, de moi qui te regardais de haut ; je feignait de mépriser tout ton être, dans le vain espoir de te dissimuler ma souffrance. Pourtant, tu as fini par savoir._

_Si tu ne sais pas d'où proviens ce pli, je t'enjoins à fermer les yeux un instant, et à imaginer l'enfer dans lequel je vis._

_Imagine le désert, aride, d'un paysage montagneux. La pierre, trop claire, la poussière, trop insidieuse, et les balles, trop nombreuses. Le monde dépense ici des fortunes en munitions. De misérables fortunes, qui finissent par prendre le pas sur la vie humaine. Représente-toi l'horreur d'un parfum de flammes, de poudre, de sang, le désespoir latent de celui qui se sent piégé, les liens solidement soudés entre les hommes enchaînés à la même guerre, dans la même galère. Il y en a plein, ici, la majorité, à dire vrai, qui n'espèrent que de pouvoir retourner à leur foyer sur leurs deux jambes, plutôt que dans une boîte de sapin. Moi pas._

_Tu le sais, ou du moins l'as-tu su un jour. Je n'ai ni famille, ni chez-moi. Ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'il m'en restait se souciait de mon sort. A Noël, alors que les autres recevaient leurs colis, je restais seul, dans mon coin, un sourire criant de fausseté affiché, car moi personne ne m'a rien envoyé. Je ne m'en plains pas, non. Je m'y attendais. Ce n'est ni un frère en prison, ni des parents indifférents ou morts qui songeraient à s'occuper d'un fils en guerre. Personne ne se soucie de moi, comme si je n'existais déjà plus, et sans doute est-ce mieux ainsi. Personne ne me regrettera, et moi, je ne regretterais rien._

_Pourtant, je voulais m'assurer que toi, au moins, tu te souviendrais…_

_Je ne sais si tu as souvenance, ni de mon visage, ni de mes yeux. A la vérité, je ne m'en rappelle pas moi-même, cela fait si longtemps que j'ai trop peur de croiser mon regard dans un insipide reflet… mais ton image hante encore mes rêves, aussi puissamment qu'au premier jour, comme si c'était hier que je te croisais dans le couloir aux carreaux brouillés par une pluie battante. Pourtant, la dernière fois que je t'ai croisé remonte à un an. Ce jour-là, il faisait grand soleil. Nous étions en juin, et les épreuves de bac venaient de se terminer. Tu brûlais tes cours d'espagnol sur la place publique, et je te regardais rire, un rictus aux lèvres. Je t'ai détesté de rire avec d'autres que moi._

_Ce jour-là, je suis passé, sans rien dire. Je savais que cela devait finir ainsi, je savais pertinemment que jamais tu ne serais à moi. J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'ai croisé ton regard une dernière fois, et je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de me cracher au visage l'une de tes légendaires répliques cinglantes. Je disparaissais déjà dans le néant. Je n'en aurais pas supporté davantage, les larmes que je retenais depuis des années étaient susceptibles de m'échapper…_

_Aujourd'hui me voilà, dans mes derniers instants, et je les sens remonter… elles brisent une à une les barrières que j'avais durement érigées dans le but de les endiguer, et bientôt rouleront librement à l'air vicié de mon présent infernal. Qu'importe, aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus que faire de la fierté. Je n'ai plus cure de rien, si ce n'est les derniers souvenirs que je voudrais emporter avec moi. Mes souvenirs de toi._

_Bien sûr, lorsque tu souriais de ce sourire si éclatant, celui que j'aimais tant à admirer de loin, cela ne m'était jamais adressé. Pourtant cette image reste gravée en moi, comme on marque les bovins au fer, une image de bonheur qui ne m'appartient en rien, que je te vole comme un instant précieux et intime auquel je n'aurais dû assister. Sans doute était-ce le cas, mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus honte. Je n'ai plus honte de rien, de toute façon je ne serais bientôt plus là…_

_Ne me plains pas, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai choisi mon sort, c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je n'avais rien à perdre, après tout. Ni famille, ni foyer. Pas comme les autres._

_L'autre jour, j'ai vu un enfant qui portait la même arme que moi. J'ai tiré le premier ; c'était lui ou moi. Ce n'était même pas la première fois, je ne ressens plus rien, je ne suis même plus choqué des pires horreurs. J'ai commis les pires horreurs, tu sais. Qu'y a-t-il de plus affreux que d'ôter la vie à un enfant, de sang froid ? Je suis un monstre, mais cela je m'en doutais depuis longtemps… je n'étais humain que lorsque je te regardais toi. Toi et tes prunelles éclatantes de couleurs…_

_L'autre jour, il y avait un piège, sur le chemin. Un piège que nous n'avons pas repéré, et qui a sauté. Il y a eu deux morts, plusieurs blessés. Bientôt il y en aura un troisième, cela ne saurait tarder. Ces blessures sont trop graves, je sens mes forces me quitter. J'use mes derniers instants à rappeler à ton souvenir un homme que tu ne connaissais pas. A présent tu sais._

_Au-delà de cette infime douleur que l'on me soupçonnait, il y a le néant. L'abîme incessante d'une vie insensée, et j'aurais voulu que tu deviennes le but que je n'ai jamais eu, mais je n'ai pas su m'y prendre. Je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre, avec toi. Je savais charmer n'importe qui avec de faux semblants, mais toi, tu n'aimais pas le faux, tu vouais la vérité, chose que jamais je n'ai été capable de donner. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Je te dévoile mon âme sur mes derniers soupirs, je t'offres mon cœur et te dédie mon amour, le seul dont j'aie été capable, le plus beau, le plus persistant, car le plus interdit. J'aurais voulu avoir la chance de te serrer dans mes bras, rien qu'une fois. Je voudrais que l'image de ton visage que j'emporte avec moi au loin soit véritable, et non un simple souvenir. Mais je ne possède que ton souvenir pour exorciser ma souffrance._

_Le blindage a sauté, j'ai été écrasé, des éclats d'acier vont m'ôter la vie que je n'avais plus envie de vivre. Mes jours n'ont guère de valeur, s'ils ne sont vécus près de toi. T'aimer dans l'ombre, te haïr à la lumière était la seule richesse que je possédais. Je ne sais si je regrette de ne t'avoir tout avoué, ou si je suis fier de trouver la force de t'écrire ces lignes malgré la brume lourde et ensommeillée qui s'empare de moi. Je sais seulement que je suis fier de t'avoir rencontré, et que jamais je ne regretterais un seul instant de t'avoir aimé si fort, quand bien même je ne te connaissais pas._

_Mes dernières forces me fuient, mon écriture se brouille, elle est laide. Verras-tu ces traces de larmes, sur le papier, ou deviendront-elles invisibles, une fois sèches ?_

_Je me sens faible et pitoyable, moi qui déteste la pitié. Je crois que je vais partir bientôt. Je suis content de t'avoir communiqué ces mots._

_Mon unique regret est de ne pouvoir serrer ta main, rien qu'une fois… »_

**oO°O°Oo**

Sa lettre s'arrête là, sur ces mots ridicules. Je le hais. Mon dieu, s'il savait comme à cet instant je le hais.

Sa mère, comme son père, restent stoïques, glacials, comme à l'ordinaire. Non, ils ne pleureront pas. Pas une larme pour le fils mort à la guerre, pas une pour le garçon que l'on met en terre. S'ils sentaient comme je les méprise. Elle n'est même pas sa mère, juste une seconde femme.

Moi non plus, je ne pleurerais pas. Pas tout de suite. Ne serait-ce que par égard pour lui. Pour sa fierté qui me faisait horreur. Comment eut-il pu penser un instant que de lui je n'aurais point souvenance ? Son nom est gravé dans ma chair à l'encre sombre, s'il ne me restait qu'un seul lambeau de mémoire, je voudrais que ce soit lui. Combien de fois ai-je prié pour qu'un jour il revienne, pour le croiser dans les jardins publics, capter son regard dans une allée ? Les dieux ne m'ont pas entendu. Ou pas écouté. Quelle cruauté divine a-t-elle ainsi voulu nous séparer ?

Ainsi donc il m'aimait aussi. Quelle dérision. J'ai caché mon amour à un homme qui m'aimait aussi… et qui ose me déclarer sa flamme depuis son lit de mort, sans même me laisser la possibilité d'y répondre.

Comme tu es cruel. Je pourrais cracher sur ta tombe, si je n'avais pas si mal.

Je voudrais avoir une dernière chance. Celle de prendre tout le courage que je possède à pleine mains, pour m'avancer vers toi et te souffler mon sentiment. Celle de te serrer dans mes bras, rien qu'une fois. Celle de hurler enfin des je t'aime sur tous les toits. Mais je ne le pourrais. Ma dernière chance a été consommée, le jour de ce feu de joie. La dernière fois que je croisais ton regard…

Je suis perdu, sans toi. Tu étais un fantasme, tu deviens un rêve. Doux rêve duquel on ne veut s'éveiller. Cette nuit, lorsque tu me serreras contre toi, ne me laisses pas repartir dans le monde réel.

Comme la première fois que je croisais ton regard, une pluie diluvienne s'abat sur le monde. Mais aussi forte soit-elle, elle ne me lavera pas de mon péché. J'ai péché par ignorance, de ne t'avoir connu, de ne t'avoir compris, d'avoir trop attendu un pas que je devais faire moi-même.

Ton histoire est terminée, la mienne ne le sera pas. Je continuerais à vivre, perdu, seul dans mon propre brouillard. Ta seule lumière savait m'y guider. J'ai perdu mon étoile polaire je ne sais plus ce qu'est le nord, où se trouve le centre de mon univers… je suis perdu.

Ton corps, caché par tes vêtements sombres, ta voix, veloutée et envoûtante, tes yeux, indéchiffrables… ta présence, ton amour me manquent déjà.

Tu es parti en me regrettant, moi je reste en te regrettant toi.

**Oo°o0oO°OoO0oOo0°O0o0°SasuxNaru°0o0O°0oOo0OoO°Oo0o°oOOwari...**

Encore mille pardons pour mon méga-caffouillage, je le ferais plus... T^T


End file.
